The Last Straw!
by Midnight-x
Summary: Kouga comes to visit the inu gang, and of course Inuyasha's had enough. What happens next? READ and FIND OUT. InuXKag Rated T for swearing.


Hello all you Fan fiction lovers of the world! I am fairly new and I am submitting my first piece. Please be kind. NO FLAMES!!! R&R! 3 (This story IS a oneshot)

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anyone in the series. They're 100 Rumiko Takahashi's. Thank-you 

_**The Last Straw!**_

Inuyasha couldn't believe it! That unappreciated, self-absorbed wolf _Kouga _was back. And once again, was totally clinging on to Kagome, doing the whole, leave mutt-face and come with me thing. That asshole wasn't going to walk away from HIS Kagome. Oh-no, not today.

'_Wait…… did I just say "my Kagome"? I'm going insane!'_

Once he regained composure, he sprung up beneath the ground where Kouga was holding Kagome's hands.

"Too bad wolf boy, Kagome's NOT going with YOU!" He crossed his arms against his chest. Kouga let out a snort.

"Says who, mutt-face? She's my woman…" He pulled Kagome against him against her will. She struggled to break free, but his hold was way to strong.

"And besides, who would want a useless half-breed like YOU!"

With that said, Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head a he didn't do a thing until….

"So, finally speechless dog-tur-"

He ripped Tetsaiga; along with it's sheith off his hip and threw it to the forest floor. He lunged at Kouga, ready to rip his guts out. Fortunately for Kouga, Kagome jumped in between the two, and screamed at Inuyasha.

"_SIT!_"

Instead of Inuyasha crashing to the floor, like he usually does, he stayed in one place. The glowing rosary beads weren't bringing him down because he was resisting. The hair that was covering his eyes was now brushed away by a ghost-like wind, revealing angry, red, blood-lust eyes. Kagome gasped, Sango clutched the handle of the Hiraikotsu, ready to use it if necessary, and the Houshi (Miroku) covered Shippo's eyes.

"Wha-What?" Kagome gaped at him. She took control over her shock, and instructed him to pick up the Tetsaiga.

"Please! We're trying to help!" She put her hands on his broad shoulders and he just laughed and picked her up, only to place her down beside Sango.

"**This is for your own good and for my satisfaction….." **He whispered in her ear with a deeper voice. This wasn't Inuyasha; it was his full youkai side. He turned to Kouga and cracked his knuckles.

"**Time to die!" **He jumped up and went for Kouga. Slashing his claws with mighty strength, he put a gash in Kouga's right cheek, turned around and came back for more.

Kouga's lighting speed helped him to get out of the way before Inuyasha struck again. Kouga's foot connected with Inuyasha's jaw, sending the Inu-hanyou towards a nearby tree. He, much to Kouga's surprise, back flipped and landed right in front of the tree. He leapt up going straight for Kouga, yelling **Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer! **Kouga was thrown back into a large, thorny, rosebush. He yelped in pain.

The blood oozing from his wounds was enough to make the whole Inu-gang sick. Kagome stepped in and with raging fury and sadness (A/N: Brave girl 00) and yelled at Inuyasha.

"YOU STUPID BAKA! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS???!!!" Kagome fell to the floor on her knees and held her head in her hands. She got up and threw her arms around Inuyasha. Koga tugged on the back of Kagome's school top.

"He obviously doesn't care about you." Koga smirked.

Inuyasha had it with the bastard wolf. He stepped in front of Kouga and said (in half demon form might I add….)

"She's not yours. She's mine……. I've loved her alot longer then you have, so just……leave. NOW."

Kouga was surprised by his answer and even more by the fact Kagome –HIS WOMAN- was nodding in agreement. He swore to himself that he would get revenge –soon. (A/N: Wow, one messed-up dude. 0o)

Inuyasha was sitting on the Goshinboku. He scraped his claws against the old bark. He sighed. He couldn't believe he said that in front of everyone.

FLASHBACK TIME:

_ Everyone looked at him like he was INSANE. He immediately turned 90 shades of red and jumped up without a word. The light of the sunset was helping him find his way back to the Goshinboku. It eventually became dark and the moon was his only guide. He just slouched over on one of the branches of the God Tree and thought of everything he and Kagome had been through. He just sat there, hoping with time everyone would forget what happened……_

END OF FLASHBACKYYYYY

'I wonder if they forgot by now……'

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Shouted Miroku while rolling on the floor, clutching his sides with laughter.

Sango just looked really pissed of at the monk, who, apparently, thought Inuyasha's current predicament was HILARIOUS. Sango turned around and put a hand on her friends back.

"Maybe you should talk to him. He's really upset over the whole thing. He kinda just blurted it out, so he's probably still in shock."

Kagome got up and reluctantly moved away from the fire to get Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scensed a presence, Kagome's, for that matter. He turns his head and sees her walking toward the God Tree.

'Why is she here? I acted like such an idiot before…… wait…what if she…rejects me?' Inuyasha's ears drooped then flattened against his head as she came near.

Kagome noticed his ears and wondered _'does he even want me here…..wait…what if he only said he loved me because I look like Kikyo……oh no.'_

"Inuyasha…." Kagome started, but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Kagome….. I love you."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha in shock, her eyes wide. Then she just came clean, just like he did.

"I LOVE YOU!" She screamed with both of her eyes closed.

She cracked an eyelid open. He was laughing. LAUGHING! 'That inconsiderate jerk!!!'

"Why you little-"

"You're cute when you are mad."

"Huh?"

He just chuckled and jumped down from the sacred tree. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. She kissed him back, and put her arms around his neck.

Kagome, for that moment, felt like the happiest girl on Earth.

Miroku sighed.

"Now if only we could do that…." The monk stared at Sango.

She raised a fist and gave the monk some bruises he wouldn't soon forget.

"HENTAIIIIII!"

**MEANWHILE: **

Inuyasha and Kagome just laughed together under the light of the moon.

Inuyasha leaned by Kagome's left ear.

"I guess some things never change….."

**THE END. REALLY.**

A/N: My first fic. EEK! Well, R&R! Love ya' (Kinda cliche. Bear with me. :D)

-MIDNIGHT :)

btw, i used to have an account named "Sprinkle24." just so you know.


End file.
